


Nightmare's Horrifc Fantasy

by Glorious_Smut



Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost lack of consent, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, Let me know if I need to add tags, M/M, Nightmare is done with everything, No Sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Smut/pseuds/Glorious_Smut
Summary: Nightmare meets Lust!Dream. He doesn't fuck him, but he does wish the guy would shut up.
Relationships: Dreammare
Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711072
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Nightmare's Horrifc Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> There is no sex in this fic, I do not like the idea of siblings having sex (no shaming intended but it's my personal opinion, you do you). I do not want to write that, but this is as far as I will go in terms of siblings and this type of content.
> 
> Hope this is what you were looking for BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount.

Nightmare was finally done with Lunar. He sent him home and could forget the fact he fucked, or to be honest got fucked by, another version of himself. And it was more than just another Sans, it was another Nightmare, another  _ him _ . But he was free from that now, and could focus on other much more important things. 

“Boss?” Dust said, peeking his head in the office. 

“If it’s another lust version, I’m going to smack you.” Nightmare said and Dust walked in sheepishly. 

“Smack me then. It’s a version of Dream.” Dust whimpered and Nightmare froze as he instantly thought of what was down there. 

“I won’t smack you. But I will smack him.” Nightmare growled and Dust spoke up. 

“We have. He thought it was kinky and asked for more.” Dust said and Nightmare shivered. 

“Go to your room and don’t come out unless I say so. I’ll say when it’s safe.” Nightmare said and Dust ran off and slammed his door in a rush.

Nightmare walked down to the living room, honestly, he planned on killing this one. He didn’t want anymore lust variants coming and ruining his life anymore than they already had. 

His worst fears were realized when he was a skeleton with a yellow crop top and black leggings, the traditional golden crown on his head and heavy amounts of pink and yellow eye shadow with a cat eye look. He wore black fingerless gloves and had bright yellow ankle boots with heels. His eyes were a pair of pink hearts that seemed to pulse when he saw Nightmare. 

“Hello you wonderful piece of work~.” He purred, arching his back as he placed a hand on his chest and licked his, for lack of a better term, lips and smiled. 

“Get out.” Nightmare said, and he cringed as the abomination walked over to him. 

“Maybe you can help me? I’d love to have you touch me, you look simply divine.i KNOW you're going to be stalking my dirty dreams.” He said, reaching out to touch Nightmare as he jumped back and hissed like a cat. 

“No. I do not want to touch you.” Nightmare said, gesturing everyone else to get to their rooms, which was done quickly.

“But I would love to have your tentacles pounding inside of me, they’re so big and you have so many~.” He said, “Call me Fantasy, because I’m your biggest Fantasy.” Fantasy said, purring as he cupped his face own and moaned. 

“Stop. Please. I don’t want to think about that!” Nightmare cried out and Fantasy didn’t care. 

“I can make you stop thinking alright~. Let's see just how slick you are~. Make all my dreams come true~.” Fantasy whispered as he teleported behind Nightmare and touched his back, rubbing and massaging him.

“No! Stop! What is wrong with you?!” Nightmare cried out, jerking away as he covered his toso with his arms and tentacles. 

“Many things. But I must say, from what my brother says, you’re just fine with that.” Fantasy said, bending over backwards before standing straight up and doing a ballet spin as he pulled and nearly removed his shirt. 

“What the fuck...?” Nightmare said, and Fantasy was confused. 

“Just a few stretches. Nothing major. But if major is what you want~?” Fantasy cooed, a pink light coming from his eyes made Nightmare hot, really hot. 

“Ask for permission first dammit! I do not want this!” Nightmare said, “Not all of us here have to fuck to live!” Nightmare cried out and closed his eyes as cracks formed in the walls, and the earth shook as he held his head.

Fantasy got it. 

“Culture shock.” Fantasy said, and the spell wore off.

“That’s not a ‘No’? What the hell is then?” Nightmare said, shivering as he glared at Fantasy. 

“What you just said. Saying ‘stop’ is more of a term for when you want to be coerced into sex, and saying ‘no ’ requires a firm voice, you can’t say it meekly.” Fantasy said, and Nightmare’s eyes twitched. 

“That was meek?! I was screaming!” Nightmare said, and Fantasy nodded. 

“You didn’t seem confident or sure of your answer.” Fantasy said, “Confidence is key. Or else you look like a stubborn sub or bottom.” he finished and Nightmare still hadn’t calmed down. 

“H-how do you l-live like that?” Nightmare asked, shaking as he sat down on the couch and Fantasy stood across from him. 

“How do you not?” Fantasy asked and Nightmare nodded. 

“Fair point. You know? It’s weird seeing you, like at all. My brother is a general nuisance with a baby face and, if he were human, would have more determination than anything that has and ever will exist. You’re nothing like him.” Nightmare said, glaring at Fantasy. 

“So, you think I’m hot?” Fantasy said, blushing as he giggled innocently.

“No. You’re a slutty nuisance with no boundaries.” Nightmare spat, still glaring. 

“You think I’m a slut? Thank you~.” Fantasy purred, literally, he purred like a cat as he blushed. 

Nightmare gagged as he saw Fantasy spin around and rest himself on a large couch. 

“Why are you here?” Nightmare said, dropping any fear or hesitation. 

“Lunar told me about you, the wonderful sex you two had, and I just had to see it for myself.” Fantasy said and Nightmare grumbled. 

“So, he managed to figure out how he got here, and sent you here just to make me miserable? Or are you just a smart-ass with a weak ass.” Nightmare said, smirking. 

“My ass is the strongest you’ll meet, though I can be weak when I’m in the presence of hotness, which I am but I digress. The former is correct, I’m actually the one who sent him here, honestly, he needed a break from getting raped and harassed constantly. And I assumed that since you were beaten too, you’d be nice to him. Seems I was right.” Fantasy snapped, a devilish smirk spreading across his face.

“I’m sending you home. And if I see you again, I will dust you. Under any other circumstances, I would have done so by now.” Nightmare threatened as he got up and walked back to his office. 

“Well, compared to yours, of course my ass is the weak one.” Fantasy called out, snickering as Nightmare’s eye became a thin slit and he hissed.

“Watch it. I will kill you if it’s the only way to shut you up.” Nightmare said, slamming the door to his office as he held his face in his hands. 

“I swear, the next lust variant, except Lunar, will be dusted on sight.” Nightmare said, sighing as he banged his head against the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> In a 'have sex or die' or 'without sex we will die whether we like it or not' culture, social cues mean different things and the culture shock is very intense. And this is my first try at dirty talk or things falling into that category so please be kind, though I do want feedback since I want to improve. 
> 
> Let me know if I should change, get rid of, or add tags.
> 
> Have a great day and be nice to everyone no matter what they look like.


End file.
